


You're outta control (what is your mind)

by SadaVeniren



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bottom Harry Styles, Caning, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Financial Domination, Harry in Panties, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry Styles, Omega Louis, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Rich Louis Tomlinson, Sex Toys, Sub Harry Styles, Top Louis Tomlinson, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/pseuds/SadaVeniren
Summary: Omega sub seeking DaddyHiiiiiii, I (MO27) am seeking a daddy of any persuasion to help me take control of my life! I need someone responsible and able to put me in my place - especially when it comes to my spending habits. Doms who are promising to pay me £400 a week or something like that need not apply 🙅🏻 I’m just an omega with too much spending money that somehow manages to spend it all and it leaves me with no spending money.DM me and we can talk#NeedARealKingWhoCanHandleaka Harry is looking for a daddy to help him budget. He finds Louis. They have a lot of sex.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 36
Kudos: 624
Collections: Bottom Harry Fic Fest





	You're outta control (what is your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this fic was: Harry making a profile on some app to find a daddy, kind of like grindr. Louis messages him. This is what came about. I offer no explanations or excuses for the filth you're about to read. I just hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This fic should have alternatively been called "I finally suck it up and write public sex"
> 
> The title is from the song "Don't Don" by Super Junior because when all else fails in finding fic titles search kpop and you'll find what you are looking for.

**Omega sub seeking Daddy**

_Hiiiiiii, I (MO27) am seeking a daddy of any persuasion to help me take control of my life! I need someone responsible and able to put me in my place - especially when it comes to my spending habits. Doms who are promising to pay me £400 a week or something like that need not apply 🙅🏻 I’m just an omega with too much spending money that somehow manages to spend it all and it leaves me with no spending money._

_DM me and we can talk_

_#NeedARealKingWhoCanHandle_

“This will never work,” Liam said from over his shoulder. 

Harry did _not_ shut his laptop because he _was not_ embarrassed. “No one asked you.”

“I’m just saying this is a wonderful way to attract creeps.”

“KinkLife is not full of creeps.” Liam gave him a look and Harry grudgingly shut his laptop, but only because he knew sitting around waiting was a bad way to get any responses. You needed to move around and _do things_. That’s when the emails would roll in. “Okay it’s full of creeps but I’ve met plenty of friends on it before!”

“No you haven’t.” Before Harry could say anything Liam continued. “Zayn doesn’t count he was in your class and you only recognized him on Kink after you were friends with him.”

“Rude.”

“And your one night stands don’t count. Neither do your two night stands. _Harry_ you’re asking someone - a stranger! - to take control of your finances! Why can’t you do what any normal person would do and learn on your own?”

Harry sniffed, offended. “You were the one who told me my _hoarding_ was getting out of hand.”

Liam flapped his hands. “Cause it is! Your record collection is spilling into the living room. We promised the living room was shared space.”

“Well this is how I know how to fix it.”

“You need someone to what? Spank you? That’ll teach you?”

“Worked at getting me to stop biting my nails, don’t see why it can’t work here.”

Liam fish mouthed as Harry stood up. “When you get your checking account wiped out by some alpha or whatever don’t come crying to me!”

Harry flipped him off. “It could be a beta you fuck.”

“That wasn’t the point I was trying to make! I just want you to be safe!”

“I’ve been doing this for a decade, Liam, I know how to be safe online!” And with that Harry shut his bedroom door.

***

Despite his very plainly worded post the first four DMs he got were from alpha doms promising to give him a stipend so he didn’t need to worry about his spending habits. Besides the fact he was positive they didn’t have the type of money they were claiming that wasn’t what Harry was looking for.

He deleted them.

Then there were the usual messages telling him how much an assortment of alphas and betas would fuck him silly with no promise of how they could actually help him. Inevitably he even got the “join me and my alpha in some threesome play!” message he always got because he marked himself as queer and queer omega was just a code phrase for threesome giver apparently. He didn’t want to believe it but maybe - just maybe - Liam was right and posting a personal ad on KinkLife’s community page wasn’t the way to learn to control his spending habits.

To try and make himself feel better he went onto his favorite boutique website and bought himself some new lingerie, using up the rest of his credit card limit, and leaving an empty feeling in his stomach that spending always did.

He let out a frustrated growl. This is why he needed someone to help him control himself! He always prided himself on being a strong, independent omega who don’t need no alpha-beta-omega, but apparently he could probably benefit from a daddy. 

When he’d fallen into the kink community while exploring his own sexuality as a teen he’d allowed himself to be opened up especially to the dom/sub side of things. He’d tinkered around during uni and dealt with the shaming that came from it and he’d handled all that pretty well. Despite the world claiming it was more progressive, omegas were still expected to eventually settle down with an alpha and pop out some pups before they were 25. Since Harry was doing neither, people looked at him weird. 

He brushed it off though. He knew what he needed, and he made a decent living managing projects for a telecommunications company that allowed him to do what he wanted. He just. Needed to not spend so much money.

His room was an ode to his tastes in music and fashion. He basically bought himself a new wardrobe every season even when he didn’t throw out the old wardrobe, leaving him with way too many clothes. His shelves were covered in candles he stocked up on whenever there was a sale, and he had an extensive scarf collection: cashmere, silk, and all things nice. He had three jewelry boxes filled with pieces from small shops he found in London and also other European cities he traveled too. He didn’t even have time to wear them all because he had too many, and they’d quickly go out of style with his ever changing wardrobe. 

Essentially he was crap at being an adult. And Harry knew a daddy could fix that. A daddy - by definition - took care of their little boy and/or girl. A good one would be firm, but loving. The right mix of affection Harry knew he blossomed under.

Now if only one would message him!

He checked his phone and saw he had five more messages. He sighed and checked them. The first two were delete bait, but the third. The third made him pause and smile.

_Good evening OmegaStyles (cute name),_

_I saw your post asking for some financial help and thought I could be of assistance. I’m an accountant by day and a daddy by night. I’m currently single so I could give you my full attention. I figure I could help you with budgeting and tracking your purchases and we could negotiate some punishment if you don’t keep up with the goals._

_I have a feeling you’re going to tell me your current spending habits are a lot like that one Dril meme._

_Let me know if you are open to talking and potentially meeting up. I’m free most evenings though work can keep me late often._

_Talk to you soon,  
Tommo_

Well. An accountant would probably be helpful. Harry clicked over to Tommo’s profile page and covered his mouth as he took in the profile picture. It didn’t include his face, just a shirtless lithe man with a crop tapping against his palm. It was a classic dom pose but there was something about the image. Tommo wasn’t the typical bulky alpha. 

As Harry scanned his profile he saw why. Tommo was a fellow omega. He bit his lip and clicked through some more of Tommo’s pics, sad to see he didn’t seem to want to share any dick pics. Harry supposed he couldn’t blame him. He kept his dick pics off the internet too.

His interest was even more piqued when he saw one of Tommo’s connections to him was Zayn. Harry grabbed his phone and took a picture of the profile, texting it to Zayn with a “?”

He didn’t have to wait too long to get a response back.

_Love Tommo. He’s a lot of fun. You thinking of hooking up with him?_

_Yeah we’re chatting. Saw you were friends and you know how Liam is. 🙄_

_Papa Bear just wants to keep an eye out for his cub. Tell him Tommo is good people. And that he’ll put you in your place. I’m sure Liam will like that._

Satisfied Harry went back to the message and typed a response.

_Heyyyyyyy,_

_You’re funny. My budget doesn’t look like that. Sometimes the £3,000 is spent on handbags or scarves and not much on candles. I always pay my bills but I just tend to spend all of my extra money. Having some help would be great._

_I’ll be honest you also got a good rec from Zayn so I’m really excited to work with you if you’d like to. I need to scan through your kinks some more but I’m down for punishment if I break the rules we set out. I can give you my number so we can text!_

***

_Is this OmegaStyles_

The text came through at seven in the morning. Harry was just coming in from his morning run and he frowned. _Yes?_

_It’s Tommo. Or well Louis. That’s my real name._

“Oh!” Harry gasped and he was frantic to respond. _Hiiiiii! I’m Harry! What are you doing up this early? Morning bird?_

It took a moment to get a response and Harry was able to get into the bathroom, turn on the shower, and strip down.

_Ugh no. But I have a meeting at 7:30 with someone in Tokyo so here I am. Hating myself._

A person dedicated to their work. Harry could see why Louis had good daddy qualities already. He also kept remembering his profile picture, standing there, crop in his hand. That probably helped sell the image. 

_So me telling you I just went on my morning run probably isn’t helping?_

_Oh god you’re one of_ those.

_What’s that supposed to mean??_

_Exactly what I said. You’re a morning person but you can’t balance a budget?_

Harry huffed, offended and before he knew it he’d taken a picture of himself pouting. _I’m working on it okay!_

He sent it and then hopped in the shower. He could feel himself start to get jittery with the knowledge of what he had just done. There were pictures of him on his fet page of course. Pictures a lot more outlandish than what he had just sent even. Still. The act of sending the picture had a different level of intimacy. 

He wondered how Louis would react. He didn’t even know what the other omega looked like but he tried to envision it. Louis sitting there at his desk, going over the papers for his meeting with Tokyo. And then seeing the picture of Harry. Would he think Harry was cute? Would he think he was handsome? Or pretty? Worthy of praise?

And because of who Harry was as a person his mind wandered even further as he cleaned himself. He thought about what it would be like to send pictures to a _daddy_. Provocative pictures that would get him in trouble. Pictures of him giving coyish looks and peeks of skin that were definitely not safe for work. 

When Harry emerged from his shower pink and clean he took his time checking his phone. No doubt Louis would be in his meeting anyway.

He finally looked in the privacy of his own room. 

_You’re cute. Are you free for lunch today? I should in theory be free from 11:30 until 1. There’s a bistro by my office. We’ll split the bill._

Harry’s heart hammered in his chest. Lunch already? He supposed his picture made quite the impact.

***

The bistro Louis wanted to meet at was almost twenty minutes away from Harry’s job but he sucked it up and made his way over. His budgeting skills really couldn’t wait much longer. He’d told Louis he wouldn’t have a lot of time to talk but Louis seemed to understand.

He got to the bistro right when he said he would and checked his phone to see if there was a message from Louis. He was waffling about getting into line over waiting for Louis when he felt someone come up behind him.

“Oh, I’m not in line,” he said just as he turned around and got a whiff of the sweet and tangy scent of the omega behind him. His eyes widened when he laid eyes on the omega. He was just a bit shorter than Harry, though he didn’t seem it with the way his shoulders were squared and back, his posture all business. It matched his clothing: business suit and tie. He wore square frame glasses that drew Harry towards his blue, blue eyes.

“You should get in line,” the omega said, his voice high and soft, as he smiled. He ran his hands through his caramel hair, though the sides were starting to get tinged in grey. “Harry right?”

Harry swallowed, looked at his phone, the floor, and then back to the omega. Who was probably Louis. _Oh no he’s hot_ , his brain fired off, and it was a miracle Harry didn’t say it outloud.

Before he could answer, Louis had put his hand around him, turning him and pushing him into line. “Are you the salad type or a panini type? I have recommendations for both.” Harry watched as Louis scratched under his chin, and he knew his mouth was probably hanging open but he couldn’t help it. Louis turned to him as they stepped up to the counter. “Well?”

Somehow Harry managed to stumble through his order and then Louis was guiding him to a table with their order card. It wasn’t until they were sitting down that he realized they had not in fact split the bill like Louis had said they would.

“Hey! I was supposed to pay half.”

Louis winked at him as he settled down. “You’ll pay me back, I’m sure.”

Harry crossed his arms. “I said I wasn’t looking for a sugar daddy.”

That drew a laugh out of Louis. He didn’t seem offended though, which was nice. “So what are you looking for then? You said you have what? A spending kink?”

“It’s not a spending kink! I’m just… bad at money.”

“And you want someone to help you control it?”

“Yeah pretty much. I go on shopping sprees a lot, like if I’m stressed, or bored.”

“And the daddy part, is that sexual? I just want to be sure.”

Harry shifted in his seat, keenly aware of the fact they were in public. His Kink profile mentioned he was an exhibitionist, and if Louis was as good of a dom as he seemed then he had definitely looked at Harry’s profile before contacting him. Harry had - noting their similar greens and reds. With the way Louis said it so casually, his volume and tone normal, he had a feeling Louis knew what he was doing.

The arched eyebrow of impatience seemed to confirm it and Harry felt himself get a little wet. “I like having a daddy.”

“A little louder? I couldn’t hear you.”

Harry cleared his throat and made sure to speak louder. “I like having a daddy.”

No one turned to them. The food wasn’t magically put down in front of them. The world continued on as normal as Louis nodded and Harry had to shift in his seat again. His cock was getting hard as well and he wondered if he could somehow palm himself discreetly.

“Is it the control part? Is it the taking care part?”

Harry shrugged. His mouth was dry. Fuck they were negotiating in public. “The being taken care of part. I realized I was queer when I was pretty young so I stopped like - pining for an alpha - and the whole white picket fence dream of married and pregnant by twenty-five but I still like the idea of being taken care of like that. Just not necessarily by an alpha. Or within the traditional alpha-omega roles. I-”

Their food arrived, and Louis smiled at the server who dropped off their plates. They’d both gotten a salad and Harry watched as Louis took a bite of his own. He even _ate_ pretty. Louis caught his eye and made a “go on” gesture.

“I like the service aspect too but if I’m going to be doing any service it’s because I want to be acknowledged for it. And told I’m doing a good job.”

Louis nodded and took another bite of his salad. “Eat.”

Their table was quiet as they both worked through their food, but once Louis was done he pushed his plate forward and leaned back. 

“I think the best way to go about this is we put your various cards inside a locked box, maybe only give you access to your bank card. You probably have your information stored on different sites right?” Harry nodded. “Do you use apple pay for your phone?” Another nod. “If you were up to it, and I’m guessing you are, I’d just need access to your email and the log in information for the sites you tend to purchase from.”

This caused Harry to frown. “For what?”

“To see when you make a purchase. We’ll set a budget each week - and it will be reasonable. Something we both agree on - and if you go over it I’ll know pretty immediately since I’ll get the email.”

“Couldn’t I just make another email account and not have you know?”

“Sure you could. But that would defeat the point of this, wouldn’t it?”

Harry knew Louis was right. If he was going to break the rules he’d want Louis to know. “And what happens if I go over the budget?”

“Punishment.”

Harry’s cock twitched.

Louis took a deep inhale and he smiled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. “My lunch is almost up and I have a feeling yours is too. You have homework.” He stood up and smoothed his hands over his thighs. “Send me an excel file of your monthly income and your bills. I’ll look it over and we can chat tonight about what your budget will be for things you want to buy yourself. I’ll also want all that log in information.”

“Just my email and the log in to sites right? Not paypal or anything?”

“Correct. We can figure something else out about PayPal.” Louis walked around the table and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I know you’ll be a good omega for daddy and get all that done for me before I get off work at eight?” Harry shivered and it took all of his control not to wrap himself around Louis’ body and soak up his scent. He could only nod again as Louis pet his hair and give him another forehead kiss. “If you’re extra good and we get it done tonight maybe I’ll let you do something nice for me.”

Harry had to swallow to get some type of moisture back in his mouth as Louis stepped away. “Finish your food and hurry back to work.” He waved as he left the bistro, leaving Harry aching and wanting.

***

Harry sent his homework as soon as he got home from work, and so when he got the text from Louis saying he was ready to do a video call Harry was prepared.

His outfit was _calculated_. The baggy band shirt hid one of his favorite pairs of panties that he’d paired with a matching lace baby doll piece. He had a feeling that if he was good he’d be able to put it to good use for Louis.

Louis was still dressed for work and Harry blinked as the background of his video chat registered.

“Are you still at work?” He suddenly felt self conscious in his hidden lingerie, sitting cross legged on his bed while Louis was in his very expensive looking office.

“No I’m home.”

“You’re home? But the view behind you is sick.” Harry could see water behind him so he could only imagine Louis lived somewhere on the Thames. 

Louis turned around and laughed. “Yeah. I just bought this place this year. I’m not sure I made the right choice buying in Canary Wharf but in a couple years if I still am iffy on it it will have at least kept value.”

Harry tried not to let his face show how much he was surprised. Clearly him and Louis were not in the same economic bracket and when Louis said he was an _accountant_ he’d meant a big wig type accountant. And here Harry was living with a roommate thinking he was doing well for himself.

Luckily Louis moved on before Harry’s mind began to wander down the road of Louis talking about being a sugar daddy. “I looked over your budget and I can see why you’re looking to save. You have a sizeable disposable income. We could easily set aside £150 a week for you to spend on arbitrary things and still have you more than comfortable.”

Harry listened as Louis went over his spending and reeled off some numbers. He felt almost shy talking about bigger ticket items he would like to save up for, such as more trips during any vacation time he had - both around Europe and in England, and a handbag he’d had his eye on. 

Louis didn’t seem judgmental though. He just typed away and nodded as Harry spoke. He was professional and apparently very good at his job because once Harry was done talking Louis was there with suggestions. The rest of the budgeting went by quickly and soon Harry had a copy of the budget in his emails.

“50 quid a week to spend on what you want is a good start,” Louis was saying as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “And like I mentioned, if you want to buy something more expensive you’d just clear it with me and we’ll adjust how you spend the next couple weeks. But if you don’t spend anything one weekend it can roll over.”

“And the roll over isn’t for things like my trip to Madrid or saving up for the fall/winter Gucci collection right?”

“Correct. That’s what the extra money you’ll be putting into your savings account is for.” Louis leaned back in his chair and smiled. “You did very good. We have only a few more things to go over and then you’ll get to do something nice for me.”

Harry blushed at Louis’ phrasing and he shifted on his bed. He could see that Louis wasn’t able to see his erection but it felt like he knew.

“Punishments. You like getting spanked. I enjoy spanking, so I think that’s a pretty easy starting point. However I do have some more creative ideas of what to do if you break the budget.”

“Like what?”

Louis pursed his lips in thought. “Part of me wants to keep it a mystery but another part believes you should know what you’re getting into. You’ve mentioned you have a hoarding problem on top of the spending, correct?” Harry nodded. “So it’s rather simple. If you break your budget and buy something - or multiple somethings - you will need to go through what you have and get rid of something of equal value. You break budget to buy a new pair of shoes early? Better have a pair of shoes ready to donate, or sell, or trash. Clothes? Same deal. Jewelry? Bags? All the same.”

That… level of control probably shouldn’t have made Harry as hard as it did but he was only so strong an omega. He shifted in his seat again and nodded. “I understand.”

“Daddy,” Louis finished for him. “When we are discussing your finances and in the bedroom I’d like to be addressed as daddy. It’s a good habit for you to remember my place in your life.”

“What will you call me?”

Louis grinned. “Well according to your profile you like to be humiliated just as much as you like being praised so I suppose I’ll have to find a good balance. If you’re being good I’ll call you something appropriately sweet, but if you’ve been bad, or a being a brat - well.” His grin turned to all teeth.

Harry nodded and looked around his room. With the sun fully setting there wasn’t as much light as there used to be. He turned behind him and reached for the light on his bedside table.

“Harry,” Louis’ voice made him freeze and he looked back at the computer screen. “What are you wearing?”

Harry could see his camera had caught a peek of his panties and naked thigh. He smiled, putting on a shy act. “A t-shirt.”

Louis licked his lips and Harry watched him plainly readjust his trousers. “But what’s underneath the t-shirt?”

Harry turned back around and leaned close to his laptop. “A surprise.”

“A surprise?” Louis arched an eyebrow and it was obvious he was getting comfortable in his chair. His hand was still in his lap and Harry wished he could see him squeezing his cock. “Show me.”

“I don’t know.”

“Show daddy. It’s why you wore it after all.”

Harry was grinning as he shook his head and shifted himself onto his knees. He teased his hands along the hem of his shirt. “I wore it for me.”

“Now you’re just lying, you little slut.”

Harry’s cock twitched and he knew Louis could see the outline of it but just to be sure he used one of his hands to cup himself. Louis’ eyes were hyper-focused on him, watching his every move. Harry teased his cock for a moment, waiting for another comment from Louis.

It didn’t come. Louis just watched him, eyes intense. 

Harry dropped his hand from himself and rubbed the inside of his thigh, going back up to the hem of the shirt. He pulled it up slow, making sure to pull the end of the baby doll with it so Louis only saw his panties.

He watched as Louis’ eyes widened, soaking in the sight of him in his lace, dark green panties. His cock was bigger than the average omegas and so it strained against the lace. He turned his hips, letting Louis get a good look.

“Fuck,” Louis breathed out. Harry could see his hand moving in his lap and he wished he could _see_ what he was doing. 

“Do you like what you see, daddy?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded. “Pull those pretty panties down so I can get a better look at that cock, baby.”

Harry shook his head, and he giggled when he saw Louis frown. “I’m not done showing you the surprise.” He tugged the shirt up and over his head, leaving behind the matching baby doll set. The soft lace of the dress barely covered his panties and he smiled as he ran his hands down his sides to bring attention to it. “Do you like it?”

Louis’ mouth was hanging open. “Very much.” Harry watched him swallow and he grinned, pleased with himself. “I still want you to pull your panties down though.”

This time Harry followed the order, exposing his cock to the camera and Louis.

“Not the whole way off,” Louis corrected him as he started to push them down his hips. “Just like that. Enough that I can see that big cock of yours. Holy shit.”

Harry preened under the compliments. He watched as Louis’ head rolled back and he wished desperately he could see how he was touching himself. He cupped his own cock again. He was enjoying being watched by Louis and he thrust his hips forward, getting his dick closer so Louis could see it.

Louis’ moan came through the speaker. “Such a pretty omega. Can you turn around for daddy and show me your pussy next?”

Harry grinned. He wasn’t the most graceful getting onto his hands and knees but he made do. When he looked back Louis didn’t seem to mind the process because he was leaning forward again, taking in the end product.

“Now push those panties to the side and lemme see- yes. Good boy.”

Harry couldn’t help but moan as he felt the cool air of his room run over his exposed cunt. He used his free hand to run his fingers over the lips of his hole, rubbing his slick around. “Do you see how wet I am, daddy?”

“I do, baby. I could smell it at lunch. Took all my effort not to have you strip and show me there in the bistro.”

Harry whined as he pushed one finger inside himself. “I would have let you.”

“Would you have? Let me strip you down in public?”

“Yeah.”

“My baby the little exhibitionist?”

Harry nodded even though he didn’t think Louis would notice, and he let a second finger join the first.

“Use your words,” Louis commanded.

“I’m an exhibitionist.”

“Would you have let me fuck you there in the bistro?”

Harry gasped as he scissored his two fingers inside himself. “Yes, daddy.”

“I wouldn’t have had time to undress you know. So I would have just unzipped and fucked into you. Would that have been okay?”

Harry moaned. He curled his fingers, rubbing against that tender spot inside him, right on the other side of his balls. It always made his cock leak precome and tonight was no exception.

“Of course it would have been okay. You’d let daddy do whatever he wanted, wouldn’t you? Even if it meant letting everyone see you get fucked by another omega in public.”

Harry was nodding, blood pounding in his head.

“Fuck I can see you leaking all over your bed. You would have gotten the table so messy. Can you squirt out of your cunt too?”

Harry’s mouth was dry.

“Baby? Answer the question.”

“I can try.” He knew his voice was muffled, but he was rubbing his fingers harder, trying to get himself off enough that he squirted like Louis clearly wanted him to.

“Speak up. Let me see your face.”

Harry had to do some contortion to get his face on camera while still letting Louis seeing him fingering himself but it was worth it because he could see how affected Louis was. He was still dressed but he was leaning back so Harry could finally, _finally_ see how he too was jacking off with one hand, his other fingers tucked up inside him. Harry whined as he took in Louis’ omega cock, already dreaming how it would feel inside him.

He knew from experience omega cocks weren’t as big as an alpha or a beta but they were still more than enough for him and Louis’ looked nice. The tip was red from how hard he was and it was thick. It would no doubt stretch him very well.

“You getting close?” Louis asked. “You gonna squirt for me?”

Harry whined again and rocked back against his fingers. He was so close, and he wasn’t sure if he’d squirt enough for Louis but he couldn’t stop now.

He could hear Louis still talking as he finally came, come spurting out of his cock and onto the bed. He didn’t know what he was saying though and he collapsed into his own come with a groan. His fingers slipped out of himself and he turned towards the camera just in time to see Louis licking his own fingers clean. He still looked entirely put together.

“Did I do what you wanted, daddy?”

Louis sucked his thumb and popped it out of his mouth. “We’ll work on you squirting. But you did very well. I’m looking forward to working with you. I’m positive you won’t disappoint me.”

***

Everything with Louis was going so well. Harry found himself texting him every day, and meeting up for lunch at least once or twice a week. They hadn’t been able to schedule any sort of _fun_ session because Louis was busy at work, but that was okay. Harry could be patient. The texts and late night video calls were definitely getting him through the early stages of whatever sort of relationship they were developing.

It was a shame other parts of his life weren’t as easy.

“What do you do when HR is the one who’s bothering you?” Harry asked as he cuddled up against Liam. They were watching something on Netflix that Zayn had recommended them after a long week at work. “I asked Louis but he’s too busy to respond to me.”

“Is that Ben guy still being creepy?”

“Yes! You’re nice to someone once and they take it as an opportunity to. I don’t even know. Be weird.”

Liam paused the show and turned to Harry. “Did he do something specific? Or is this general bitching?”

Harry shifted and when he realized Liam wasn’t going to get back to cuddling he grabbed one of the pillows and clutched it to his stomach. “No it’s just more of the same. Him saying I’m pretty, and that he likes my outfits, which is fine you know. But it’s just how he says it.”

“Have you thought about quitting? If you feel like you can’t go to anyone else?”

“I don’t need to quit,” Harry said. “I just. Need him to stop. Or something.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if Louis had responded. He had a feeling Louis would have some good suggestions. But there wasn’t anything there because Louis was busy with his big important job.

Harry typed out a quick _daddy :( I miss you :(_ before sighing and getting up. “I’m gonna turn in.”

“It’s only nine o’clock on a Friday!” Liam said.

“I’ve had a long week.” Harry’s fingers were itching and he had a feeling he was about to do something he would regret but it wasn’t like anyone could stop him.

He stripped once he was in his room and grabbed his laptop as he curled up in bed. He started on Lush and quickly filled up his cart with bathbombs of different scents. One was shaped like a cupcake, another promised to make the water look like a galaxy, a third said it had “mermaid effects”. It was easy to rake up the 50 quid of his weekly budget and he went over it with only a little guilt.

Then he went looking at candles and bought 100 quid worth of candles.

Next up was shoes, expect when he got to the checkout all of his saved cards were gone from the site.

“What?” He frowned as he looked around for his wallet. He started to climb out of bed when he remembered his wallet didn’t have his cards in them. His cards were locked away in a box on his desk, and only Louis had the key.

He went to another site and when he checked his account saw that all his cards were wiped from there too. Three other sites and all the same thing. He went back to Lush, and yup. The cards were gone. He could still connect through paypal but Louis had made him change his paypal password to a chrome suggested one and then not save it in his browser so he couldn’t use paypal to check out.

_Louis._

Harry scrambled to his phone and saw he had a slew of texts from Louis. The latest one that sat on his lockscreen simply said, _You’re in so much trouble._

He thumbed into his phone and his stomach sank as he saw the texts he’d received.

_Harry… why did I just get an email from Lush?_

_Fucking hell._

_This isn’t how you react to being ignored, I’ve been_ busy.

_We are going to talk about this._

_You’re in so much trouble_.

Harry pressed call on Louis’ contact and when he heard the phone pick up he immediately launched into it. “Why did you delete all my card information?!”

“Not right now. I’m on a conference call with a client in LA. I _can’t believe you_. You spent over 200 quid in twenty minutes.”

“It wasn’t that much! It was only 150!”

“I saw the receipts in your email. It was 200 with shipping. I just -” Louis cut himself off and Harry heard him switch his tone as he answered a question on his conference call. Harry felt the stirring of guilt in his stomach as he remembered that Louis was actually busy and not just ignoring him. “I’ll see you tomorrow. And we will talk about this.” And with that Louis hung up.

***

Harry tried to clean up his flat as much as possible before Louis came over. Louis had texted him bright and early asking for his address and then said he would be over at lunch to _talk_. Never had that phrasing scared Harry as much as it did when wielded by Louis.

He shoved Liam out the door around noon, begging him to give Harry the privacy to be eviscerated in peace. He didn’t actually know what Louis had planned for him, aside from the _talk_.

There were two sharp raps on the door a little passed noon-thirty and Harry scurried to answer it. He hadn’t even bothered getting dressed up, too embarrassed of his behavior the previous night.

Louis - it seemed - had no such guilt. He was dressed in pressed trousers, a button up shirt, and a business jacket. The only thing missing from his normal work attire was his tie.

Harry hesitated as he held open the door. “You were at the office this morning?”

“No. May I come in?”

Harry held the open door wider. When Louis crossed the threshold he closed it and locked it, just in case Liam came back early.

“Where’s your bedroom?”

Harry faltered. “Uh. This way.”

He hadn’t expected Louis to want to head straight there. He hadn’t actually gotten to cleaning his room, thinking that Louis wanted to talk in a neutral space but it seemed his rules of intimidation were all about encroaching in on his territory.

“Where are your cards?” Louis asked. His tone was still clipped. No hint of warmth for Harry it seemed.

“Uh. In the box.” Harry grabbed the box they’d locked his cards away in from his bedside table and handed them to Louis.

He frowned as he looked at it before giving a nod. “Well it doesn't look like you tampered with them so that’s something.” He tilted his head back and sighed. “What the hell were you thinking? You were doing so well! I honestly thought you’d been exaggerating the whole impulse spending thing but apparently not.”

“I was just trying not to feel alone,” Harry whispered.

“Is this because I wasn’t answering your texts? Cause babe, that’s not going to work. And it’s not healthy.”

“No. Yes. I mean.” Harry huffed. “I’d texted you about work, yeah?”

“The HR stuff?”

“Yeah. And I don’t know. I was talking with Liam and he wasn’t being very helpful about what to do with it. He suggested I quit but like. That’s the last thing I can do. And then you weren’t responding and I know you’re busy but I just needed answers then because it was bugging me so much and I felt so awful and I know that when I buy stuff I feel better so I just. Went-“

“And bought 200 quid worth of bath bombs and candles in 20 minutes? You’re lucky I caught the emails when I did and had access to a laptop to take down your card information before you bought anything else.” His look was shrewd. “I’m assuming you went looking for other stuff.”

“Just lingerie,” Harry said. “It makes me feel pretty.”

“And that’s fine but you can’t just go spending everything you have on making yourself feel better. Especially if you plan on leaving your job or want to save up for stuff.”

“I don’t plan on leaving my job! I just don’t want to get harassed by fucking alphas all the time.” Harry crossed his arms. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“I wouldn’t understand? Harry. I work at a fucking bank. I’m neck deep in alphas every day. I wear the suit, I hold my stance, I turn in very, _very_ good numbers but half of my department doesn’t give a shit. They still call me _omega_ for fucks sake. So don’t give me that shit. I understand and trust me I empathize. I love my job too. I loved my last job before this one even more but I got pushed out because of harassment so I know what I’m saying when I talk about leaving a job.” He put the box down. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you last night. I can’t always be but I should have realized that last night wasn’t just you being whiny or needy. I couldn’t have cut my meeting short but I could have at least responded to your text.”

Harry sniffed as he nodded, accepting Louis’ apology. “I’m sorry I went on a spending spree.”

Louis held his arm open and gestured for Harry to step into the hug. “Don’t apologize to me. You’re the one who’s going to be hurting for it.”

Harry sighed and he sunk into the embrace. “Punishment.”

“Punishment. Now I think 150 spanks because you went over budget by 150 quid is a bit extreme so we’ll drop it to 15 spanks for today, how’s that?”

“What will you use?”

Louis grinned as he looked around the room. “Well you’ve got enough shit in here. I trust you to pick out something good for me to use.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked around. He didn’t have any toys laying around so he’d have to go digging through his closet or under his bed for something. “Do you have a preference?”

Louis gave him a patient smile. “You’ve seen my profile. We’ve talked about what we’re comfortable with.”

Harry felt like there was a silent _no pressure_ being put on him. He squared his shoulders and headed over to his closet. He had half a mind to give Louis a glittery pink feather boa he’d gotten from a party in uni and never gotten rid of. That would teach Louis to have him go out and get the tool to be punished by, but he had a feeling that would backfire.

He had a couple of paddles but Harry knew what he wanted and his heartrate picked up as he got a hold of the cane he owned. He came out of his closet and showed it to Louis.

Louis had removed his suit jacket and had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, making himself at home on Harry’s bed. He took the cane without a word and stood up, testing the swing of the cane a few times on the air. 

“Get undressed.” Louis said, voice clipped. “Completely naked. Then bend over the bed.”

Harry followed the instructions, stripping and then positioning himself at the end of the bed. He widened his stance to expose himself to Louis. 

Louis tapped his bum lightly with the cane. “Legs together slut.” Harry obeyed. “There’s a good lad. Want to be sure if I hit one thigh I hit them both. What’s your safe word?”

“Kiwi.”

Harry couldn’t see Louis’ reaction but he liked to think he nodded in agreement. “Fifteen strikes. I’ll do your bum and your thighs. No higher, no lower. Keep your legs together unless you want me to risk hitting your balls, but you don’t seem the type.”

It shouldn’t be hot to hear what was going to happen but it caused Harry’s cock to twitch in interest. And then the first strike came right across his bum.

Getting struck with a cane felt different than a paddle. It was razor hot, searing from impact. Harry grit his teeth.

“Count for me.”

“One,” Harry said, unclenching his jaw.

The next one was lower, at the top of his thighs. Harry was glad Louis had told him to close his legs.

“Two.”

The third was just below the first strike and it had Harry gasping, “three.”

The fourth was in the center of his thighs and caused Harry to moan. That was the kind of pain he enjoyed.

“Four.”

Five and six were one right after the other. It caused his skin to go numb and he had a distant thought of if Louis would accidentally break skin. 

He hoped not, but then again it wasn’t his decision.

His bum was on fire as the punishment continued and all through it his cock continued to be interested. He wondered if he could reach down and stroke it but he had a feeling if he moved Louis would stop. And Harry didn’t want him to stop.

“Eleven,” he gasped out. “Twelve.” Louis was focusing on the meat of his bum. So the fact that thirteen landed right back over his thighs again shocked him. He felt tears in his eyes. “Thirteen.”

Fourteen felt like it stripped him of any remaining control and at fifteen he collapsed onto the bed sobbing. Strong, soft hands cupped his bum before going to his naked back.

“Shush, shush. You’re such a good boy. You took your punishment so well for daddy.”

It hurt to get bundled up in Louis’ lap with his backside and thighs on fire but he was a crying mess and as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist he found he didn’t mind the pain so much. “I’m sorry, daddy.”

“I know. I know.” Harry felt a kiss on his head. “You did so good. I’m so proud of you. It can be hard picking the right tool for a punishment but you did so well.”

Harry continued to sob, the relief from it edging out the pain he was feeling. Louis held him as he calmed down, a constant, stroking his back.

“There. Are we all better?”

Harry sniffed and nodded. “My bum hurts.”

“I know, baby. Do you have cream for me to take care of it or do I need to run out and get some?”

Harry squeezed him close. “Don’t leave daddy. I have something here.”

Louis brushed his hand down Harry’s back. “I won’t leave. Don’t worry. And I don’t need to do it now. I can keep holding you.”

“And then help finish me off?” Harry asked.

“Hmm?”

“My reward? For taking the punishment so well?”

“Oh.” Harry looked up from where he was curled up against Louis to see that he was smiling. “Baby. You don’t get a reward yet. Maybe after punishment is over.”

“But?”

“Don’t you remember? You’re gonna have to get rid of things once your orders get here.”

Harry whined. “Do I have to? I learned my lesson.”

“Of course you do. It’s what we agreed on.”

“But- Daddy. Can’t I come at least?”

Louis laughed and kissed him on the forehead. “No baby. You can come when I let you come. And yes, before you ask, that means no coming when we’re apart either. Do you understand?”

Harry opened his mouth to argue but then sighed. He knew he should take his punishment as it was dealt. Louis was right. They had agreed on this and for good reason. Just because in the moment he wanted something different didn’t mean his clear minded thinking wasn’t the correct thinking. He snuggled himself deeper into Louis’ arms. “When will you let me come then?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Will you be able to handle not touching yourself? I can always pick you up a chastity device.”

Harry shivered but shook his head. Louis had to know what he was doing by bringing up _chastity_ devices.

Louis hummed before tilting Harry’s chin up so he could kiss him properly. “Good omega.”

***

Not coming was easier said than done in the week they waited for Harry’s packages to arrive. They spoke every night over video chat, and every night Louis would require Harry to present himself so he could get off. Louis would say absolutely _filthy_ things, ranging from admiring the marks the cane had left, to how sexy Harry looked in the lingerie Louis demanded he wore, to how Harry smelled when he was turned on, to how he couldn’t wait to be inside him.

It was absolute torture for Harry to have to watch Louis finger himself under his desk, and then lick his fingers clean before ending each video call. He would then have to lie in his bed, alone, aching to come. Even the good feeling that came from following orders wasn’t enough to make up for it.

By the end of the week he was more excited to get off than he was for his packages to actually arrive. He snapped a picture of them to show Louis they were there and his heart picked up when Louis said he’d come over after work.

“Can you go out tonight?” Harry asked Liam right as Liam came home.

“I’m tired so no. Why?”

Harry pouted. “Because Louis is coming over.”

He could see Liam wavered for a moment before sighing. “I’ll wear headphones or something.”

Harry thought about arguing with him but ultimately decided it wasn’t worth it. He focused on getting himself ready for Louis to show up, showering and dressing in a small pair of pretty silk panties that could barely contain his cock. He hoped Louis would like them.

Louis showed up promptly at nine and Liam was tucked away in his room. Harry smiled and was happy to see that Louis returned the smile. His smile slipped as he noticed Louis was carrying a bag.

“Are you planning on spending the night?” Harry’s room was not ready for that.

Louis looked at the bag and then back to Harry. “Among other things, yes. Is that a problem? I can always go home but I thought you might need some cuddles when this is all said and done and it’ll be late. I don’t have to be in the office tomorrow so I figured a lie in would be nice.”

“Oh. But you’ve seen my room.”

“I have. Is there something the matter with it?”

“No. I just wanted you to like. Remember.”

“Come on, let’s get into your room so we can get your punishment out of the way, alright?”

“Yes, daddy,” Harry said, grin coming back onto his face.

Louis set the bag down on the floor as Harry went over to the bed to show off the two unopened boxes.

“Strip,” Louis said without looking over at him.

Harry made a show of pulling off his shirt and then pushing down the shorts he was wearing. He shimmied and turned, but when he looked back Louis wasn’t even paying attention to him, instead looking through his bag. “Daddy?”

Louis hummed and looked up. “The whole way baby. Those panties are nice but we don’t need them tonight.”

Harry sighed, feeling off kilter as he stripped entirely. He’d liked the way Louis seemed to enjoy him dressing up, and it was extra special when he wore something nice for his daddy.

“Go ahead and open up the packages so we can see what we’re working with.”

Harry knew this was all for show. Louis already knew what he’d bought because he had the email’d receipt. Still, he followed the order and opened up the two packages. He had twelve bath bombs and five candles. Louis looked them over and then looked around Harry’s room. “Now find me seventeen things to either throw out, or donate.”

“Do they have to be the same type of thing? Like bath bombs and candles?”

Louis arched an eyebrow and seemed to consider that. “How many extra bath bombs and candles do you have?”

Harry shrugged and shifted before the guilt took over him and he bent down to pull out the box he kept all the bath bombs he’d bought. He didn’t need to look at Louis to know his eyes widened.

“I don’t have that many extra candles, cause like… those I can burn whenever I want. But we don’t have a bathtub here so I can’t actually use the bath bombs.”

“You don’t have a bathtub but you keep buying _that many_ bath bombs.”

“They’re pretty!” Harry argued and then sighed. “And I mean. One day I’ll have a tub. Or at least I want to. And I have gotten to use a couple of them because my mum has a tub at her place so when I go back north I can do a soak once or twice.” He finally looked up to see Louis rubbing his temples. “Please don’t make me throw them all out.”

“I’m not. I’m not. I’m just thinking. Don’t they expire?”

“Maybe? I check them over to make sure they aren’t getting moldy or anything. And they stay in their wrapping - the ones that have wrapping I mean.”

Louis put his hands on Harry’s and gently took the box from him. “You don’t need to throw out any bath bombs, but I’m going to be taking this home with me and we’ll start having sessions at my place where I have a tub that you can actually use these in.” Harry nodded, too shocked to say anything. When Louis looked back at him after putting the box down he smiled. “Don’t think that’s getting you out of getting rid of stuff you don’t need. Seventeen things. Let’s go.”

Harry had spent all week mulling over what he could actually part with so it was relatively painless to pull out three scarves, a handbag, two pairs of shoes, six pairs of panties, a teddy, and four used up candles and put them on the bed for Louis to examine. Louis nodded and then helped him bin the candles, panties and teddy, before putting the scarf, handbag and shoes in an empty bag to be listed for sale.

“Now put away your new bath bombs and candles. See. Was that so painful?”

Harry shook his head. He actually felt lighter after doing the mini cleanse. Sure he still in theory had as much stuff as before, but he’d make a little money back selling what he was getting rid of. And Louis would be taking the box of bath bombs with him which cleared up storage space under his bed for him to put another box.

“You did very well,” Louis complimented. “I think you finally deserve your reward.”

Harry lit up and before he could stop himself he pounced on Louis, pulling him in for a kiss. Louis let him kiss him for a moment before he gently pushed him away.

“Turn around and bend over the bed.”

Harry was quick to comply. He stuck his bum out enticingly and even gave it a little wiggle as he waited for what Louis was going to do. He heard Louis hum in appreciation of the view before he started rustling around in his bag. Harry looked behind him and watched, waiting to see what he’d pull out. He was disappointed when Louis angled himself so Harry couldn’t see anything.

“No peeking. Head down into the bed. There’s a good boy.” Louis’ footsteps filled the room as he approached Harry. Harry gasped as Louis reached down and around him to cup his soft cock. It instantly started to fatten up and Louis made a pleased sound. “I want to go over a couple of things before we start. A rundown of reminders, okay?” Harry nodded. “Verbal confirmation baby.”

“Okay, daddy.”

“Good boy,” Louis stroked his cock from root to tip and Harry bit his lip to stifle the whine. “One: we’ve both traded our most recent tests and they’re clean.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Two: you’re on a contraceptive.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Three: we’re both not seeing anyone else so this is exclusive.”

“Yes, daddy.” Harry’s heart was starting to hammer as he put together what Louis was getting at.

“That means we’ve both agreed and are comfortable with me fucking you bareback and getting you messy with my come, right?”

Harry practically breathed out the fourth, “yes, daddy.”

“So final two points.” Louis stroked his cock again and Harry moaned. “I like it when my omegas are very loud.” Another stroke and this time Harry didn’t try to keep himself quiet. He really, really hoped Liam was either asleep or being serious about the headphones. Louis must have been pleased because he stroked Harry again, just as the sound of him unzipping his fly hit Harry’s ears. “And you’ve said you’re fine with me fucking either hole, right?”

“Oh god yes,” Harry said, pushing his bum back. He felt the warmth of Louis’ body against his hips as he heard his belt hit the floor. He couldn’t look back to see what Louis was doing but he felt the way he pushed his clothed hips against Harry’s. The tip of his cock pushed against Harry’s cunt, and then a moment later Louis was thrusting inside him.

Harry whined and clawed at the bed. Louis’ hand left his cock to hold his hips still. Harry was about to go crazy if he wasn’t fucked soon.

“Almost baby, almost. Not finished just yet.” Louis shifted, pushing his cock fully inside Harry before he spread his cheeks apart. Harry heard the snick of a cap and then a gel being dripped onto his hole. “Just relax for me. You’re doing so well.”

Pressure from a toy pushed against his hole and Harry moaned. He tried to spread his legs wider, realizing what Louis was doing. A reward indeed.

“Oh my fucking god,” Harry gasped into the mattress as Louis pushed a slender toy into his arse. “Oh fuck, daddy. I’m so full.”

“I know baby,” Louis said. His voice was strained. “You look so good filled up like this. Been thinking about this since you first showed me your pretty cunt all those weeks ago. Thought all of you deserved filled.”

Harry saw stars as Louis pulled his hips back and then fucked forward. The toy moved next, stretching against his rim. Harry wanted to ask Louis how it felt but he couldn’t think of the words. Luckily Louis seemed perfectly capable of talking.

“Shit. So fucking good. You’re so wet, baby. It feels great around my cock, and having both your holes full it just-” Louis cut himself off with a moan as he started to go faster. The offbeat rhythm was getting erratic but Harry didn’t care. “You’re daddy’s little slut, aren’t you?”

Harry was nodding into the mattress. Tears were in his eyes as he was getting fucked and he wanted to reach down to touch himself, but all he could do was curl his hands into fists and sob into the mattress.

Suddenly the toy began to vibrate. Harrys’ eyes popped open and his mouth opened wide.

He screamed in pleasure. Louis’ own moans joined his. Harry couldn’t even fathom how it felt for Louis. All he knew was that the one hand on his hips tightened as Louis’ pace became even more erratic. The vibrator stayed in place inside him as Louis grabbed hold of him and began to fuck even faster, chasing his own orgasm.

They were both loud and swearing, running for the edge.

“Touch yourself,” Louis commanded and that was it.

Harry reached down. Touched his cock. And came harder than he had in months. Louis wasn’t far behind him, the pulse of his cock nothing like an alpha’s knot but Harry didn’t care. He could still feel the mess Louis had left inside him as they both came down. The vibrations of the toy were overpowering and Harry was grateful when Louis shut it off after he slid out of Harry.

“Such a good fuck,” Louis said, stepping away. He pushed Harry fully onto the bed and allowed Harry to see him for the first time. He was still in his shirt and boxers, but both were stained with Harry’s slick. He blushed as he felt the come leaking out of him but Louis just unbuttoned his shirt and crawled into the bed beside him.

“You’re incredible,” Louis said, kissing him.

Harry beamed. “Thank you. It felt so good.”

“My omega enjoy his fucking? You liked daddy’s knotless cock?”

Harry nodded quickly. “Wanna get fucked again.”

Louis laughed. “Gimme a few minutes to recover. Here, let’s cuddle.”

“Will you use the toy again?”

“You liked that, huh?”

“Very much.” Harry looked down at where it was laying on the bed. So innocent now that it wasn’t inside him. “So can we?”

“Of course, baby.”

***

Louis booked them at a nice steakhouse for what he called their six month anniversary. He seemed to be dating it back to when they first scened together and not when they first agreed to start working together which was fine with Harry.

Things were going pretty well on the budgeting front. He’d had two more blips - and been forced to repeat the purging exercise - but he was getting better every day with controlling himself. He was extra excited for the night because he had a feeling he knew what Louis had gotten him for his gift (it was a collar - he was _positive_ ). They had agreed on a small exchange of one gift for their six month anniversary, as it happened to fall in March, and they had given each other gifts for Valentine’s Day. 

Louis had set a budget for each of their gifts and Harry had tried desperately to stick by it. He truly had. But when he had seen the black watch plaid jacket he hadn’t been able to resist buying it on the spot, despite it being over double the budget.

The jacket currently sat in a pretty bag at his feet, tucked under the table at the restaurant. Louis’ gift to him (his collar!) was sitting on the table, almost mocking him. They’d just finished the salad course of their meal and they were keeping the conversation light.

Harry had learned over the last six months that they had a lot in common besides their kinks. They both enjoyed music and Louis had been more than happy to spend a weekend helping Harry organize and display his record collection. He was an awful cook but that didn’t stop him from enjoying _Harry’s_ cooking, or from trying to help in the kitchen. It was overall a rather wonderful relationship and Harry couldn’t wait to see what else they could do together.

“What’s that look for?” Louis asked as he finished off his glass of wine.

“Just thinking about the future with you,” Harry said, honest and earnest.

Louis smiled and reached across the table to hold his hand. “I’m excited for that too. I’m impressed with how well you’ve done managing yourself and your finances. Pretty soon you won’t need my services anymore.” He winked at the end of it so Harry knew he wasn’t serious.

Still. Harry had a role to play. “But daddy, I’ll always need you.”

Louis’ hand drifted towards his gift (collar!) but before he could push it forward Harry had snatched up his own gift bag and put it on the table. “Open mine first.”

Louis laughed and obliged taking the gift bag from Harry. “Excited are you?”

Harry nodded. “I saw it and immediately thought of you.”

Louis pulled the jacket out of the bag and Harry saw the way his eyes lit up. “Oh it’s beautiful, baby.” 

Harry smiled, so happy that Louis liked it. “I know it’s not exactly spring or summer worthy but it’ll look good in the fall and winter and I just thought it screamed you.”

Louis’ face morphed from his happy laughter as he continued to look over the jacket. And then Harry watched as he carefully folded it back up and put it back in its bag.

“Harry.” His voice was flat. “Did you go over budget?”

Harry floundered. How had he _known_? He’d been so sure to remove the price tag. “Well. But it was a gift for you!” He made sure to keep his voice down, aware of the other patrons around them. The booth gave them a sense of privacy but he didn’t want to cause a scene.

“How much did you go over budget?”

“I’m not telling you how much it was. It was a gift.”

Louis maintained eye contact as he took Harry’s gift (his _collar_!) off the table and put it away, tucked into the bag with the jacket.

“But?” Harry felt like he was going to cry.

“I set the budget for a reason. You’ve disobeyed which means punishment. And part of your punishment is that I’ll be holding onto your gift for a little while longer.”

Harry’s throat went dry. “But-“ he knew there was no point arguing though. He clung to Louis’ phrasing that it would only be a little while longer. He hadn’t ruined his chances entirely. “What’s my other punishment?”

“Hand me your underwear.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he looked around to see if anyone had noticed. The booth across from theirs was empty, but servers were walking up and down the aisles at their leisure. His voice dropped to a whisper. “Daddy…”

“Now. Take off those pretty panties I know you’re wearing and hand them to me.”

Harry had no idea how to do that without someone seeing. But he knew Louis wouldn’t let him not do it. He looked back into the aisle and then quickly as possible pushed his dress up and his panties down to his ankles. He reached down under the table to retrieve them when he realized it was probably more discreet to hand Louis his panties like this.

The tablecloth didn’t go all the way to the ground but it hid enough that someone would have to bend down to see him under there. He went over to Louis and placed his panties in his lap.

Mission accomplished he moved to go back to his seat. Louis’ hand in his hair stopped him. Harry watched as Louis tucked his panties into his pocket but then his eyes widened when he saw him unzip his trousers, pulling out his soft cock.

“Suck.”

Louis had said it loud enough that Harry could hear from under the table. He licked his lips as he was dragged into Louis’ lap. His scent was overpowering and there was no way everyone else in the restaurant couldn’t smell how turned on Louis was.

Harry put his hands on Louis’ thighs, steadying himself before he wrapped his lips around his cock.

“That’s right.” Louis’ hand stayed in his hair, urging him on.

Harry sunk the whole way down Louis’ cock, his lips stretching to accommodate the girth. He breathed through his nose and sucked. Louis’ hand tightened around his curls and it was the only warning Harry had before Louis took control.

Blood was pounding in his ears as Louis fucked his mouth with short, deliberate thrusts. Not enough to be noticed by anyone but enough to get friction. Harry couldn’t help but moan as he tasted the salty precome, a dissonance to the sweet scent of Louis’ slick.

He wondered if there was a good way to get to his slick, and lick him clean. But with the trousers Louis was wearing he knew there wasn’t. It didn’t stop him from dreaming, and Harry reached down between his legs to finger himself as he continued to have his mouth fucked.

He was dripping wet as he plunged two fingers inside himself, curling them to rub against the spot that made his cock leak. He had to pull his dress entirely up his hips so he didn’t stain it, exposing himself completely under the table.

The mix of their scents was heavenly and overpowering. It made Harry drunk with lust - the kind that made you forget you were in a fancy restaurant, servicing your daddy under the table. The only thing grounding him to reality was the soft grunts Louis was making as he fucked Harry’s mouth faster and faster.

Both hands left his hair and Harry froze as someone stood beside him. He was leaking slick onto the carpet and his cock was straining to come. He couldn’t stop his fingers from rubbing inside himself as the waitress delivered their dinner, casually asking Louis if they needed anything else.

“Another bottle of wine and we should be all set,” Louis said. His voice was strained and went a little high at the end of his sentence when Harry sucked.

The waitress moved away and Harry moaned around Louis’ cock.

“Fucking slut,” Louis whispered as he reached back down for his head and continued to fuck his mouth with no care.

It seemed that now they were on a time limit Louis wanted to come and his thrusts turned brutal as he got closer and closer. Harry’s lips were straining and he was choking as his fingers slipped out of himself so he could wrap them around his own cock. He stroked himself in time with Louis’ thrusts and came all across the carpet just as Louis shot come down his throat.

Louis kept him there under the table as he caught his breath until the waitress had returned with the wine and left again. Harry collected himself as best as he could before climbing back into his seat.

Louis was smiling, cheeks flushed and Harry knew he probably looked worse for wear. “The food is very good. You should have some.”

Harry couldn’t stop himself from giggling as he tucked into the food, well aware of what they had just gotten away with.

He was a bit tipsy as they got ready to leave and being tipsy made him both giggly and cuddly. Louis wrapped an arm around his waist as he guided him out of the restaurant and towards the tube station. 

“Did you have a good dinner, baby?” Louis asked, leaning in to whisper against his ear.

Harry nodded, still giggling. “Wish I could have my present.”

Louis’ hand drifted lower, giving his bum a quick squeeze. “I thought I gave you a good present.”

“Daddy!” Harry whispered, pretending to be scandalized even as he turned and gave Louis a quick kiss.

It was late enough that the crowds were thinned out, people who were still out safely inside the clubs for another hour. It gave them a sense of privacy as they went down the escalator to the platform, both of them laughing.

Louis pulled him in for a kiss as they stood on the platform, waiting for their train. Harry was made aware of the fact he was still not wearing panties and it made him shiver in excitement.

“Daddy, can we take a bath when we get back to yours?”

Louis laughed. “Of course baby. But how about _I_ pick the bath bomb we use.”

“My galaxy one didn’t stain that bad did it?”

Louis waggled his eyebrows. “It was pretty bad. Had to pay extra to get it scrubbed up.”

Harry pouted. “But it looked so pretty.”

Their train pulled up and Louis ushered him into the car and then into a seat. There were only a couple other passengers in the car with them and neither of them felt any shame giving a small show as Louis leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry moaned against his mouth, happy. 

“I am sorry,” Harry whispered as they broke the kiss. “I shouldn’t have gone over budget.”

Louis stroked the side of his face. “No you shouldn’t have. But it’s okay. You’re making it up to me aren’t you?”

The train pulled into the next station and two people got off. Harry knew they had awhile before their own stop so he didn’t pay much attention. He let himself be absorbed into Louis’ world, trading slow kisses that made his blood heat up. He was still wired from servicing Louis under the table and that made him not question when Louis pulled him into his lap.

It wasn’t until they pulled away from a stop and into the darkness of a tunnel that Harry began to pay attention to their surroundings. Louis’ hands pushed his dress up, exposing his bare bum and he gasped, ripping himself away from the kiss to look around.

The car had emptied out.

He looked back at Louis with wide eyes. Louis grinned.

“You wanna ride daddy’s cock?”

The train was barreling along and Harry knew he didn’t have much time to make his decision. He quickly nodded.

Louis made quick work of unzipping his fly and turning Harry around so his back was facing his chest. He pulled him back by his hips and settled him down on his cock.

They both moaned at the sensation, and being so exposed. And then they started to fuck. It was wild, erratic, and desperate.

“Just think,” Louis groaned, “if I had an alpha cock. How we wouldn’t be able to do this if I knotted you.” Harry’s breath caught and he wiggled his hips. “Or maybe we would. You stuck on my knot through fuck knows how many stops. People coming and going. Seeing you there. Squirming like a little slut.”

Harry gasped. His mouth hung open as he tried to suck in air and ride Louis’ cock at the same time.

“Louder,” Louis demanded. His voice was beginning to sound strained. “Want your moans to fill up the whole car.”

It took effort but Harry was helped along when Louis reached around and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Then he moaned and it echoed in the empty train car.

“That’s right. Fucking yourself on daddy’s omega cock. So much better than some alpha’s knot isn’t it?”

“Daddy,” Harry whined. He bounced faster, eyes closed. He knew if he didn’t come before the next stop he wouldn’t be able to stop and anyone who came onto the car would see.

“Think how much come you’d have to hide if I was some alpha. It would leak out. Drip onto the floor.” Harry gasped. He was so close and his cunt squeezed around Louis’ cock as he tried to pull Louis with him. “Instead you’ll be pumped full of my omega seed-“ Louis’ voice cut off as he came, pulling Harry down flush against his hips as he came in him.

Harry watched as his own cock squirted come onto the floor and he cried out in embarrassment and lust. 

The train was still running as they both caught their breath and it only started to slow down for the next stop as Louis edged Harry off of his cock. Harry could feel the mix of his slick and Louis’ come starting to slide out of him as Louis pushed him to the ground.

“Clean daddy off,” Louis said. His fingers tangled in Harry’s hair as he pulled Harry’s mouth to his slick covered cock.

The train was slowing down. Harry’s heart was pounding in his chest as he got to his knees. He caught Louis’ eye. The lights from the station were starting to filter in through the window. Louis squeezed his fingers in his hair.

“What are you waiting for? These are expensive trousers and I don’t want your slick ruining them.” Harry could see the stain his slick had already left around the zipper of Louis’ trousers. “Clean me off.”

They jolted to a stop and the doors hissed open. Harry wrapped his mouth around Louis’ cock, licking him clean. He spread his legs as Louis’ come leaked out of him and onto the floor.

The doors dinged, singling they were closing and Louis pulled his mouth off of him. Harry stared up at him from where he was kneeling on the ground and Louis smiled.

“There’s a good omega. Come sit up next to me.”

Harry looked around. The car was still empty. His entire body sagged from adrenaline and he turned to kiss Louis. “We would have been in so much trouble if we’d been caught.”

Louis laughed. “We still might be. Hopefully no one was watching CCTV at the time. Probably got quite the show.”

“Let’s hope no one’s waiting to arrest us at our next stop.”

“We’ll make a run for it if they are.”

***

Harry loved Louis’ flat. Louis was still on the fence about it but Harry thought it was absolutely perfect. Each room had floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the wharf, and the entire feel of the place was completely modern. (Louis had informed him that he didn’t actually decorate anything and had left that up to the building when he bought the flat). It was spacious enough for both of them to spread out in, compared to his cramped flat with Liam, with a bedroom and an office, along with a large living area.

Harry was more than happy to spend his time looking out the windows, or cooking in Louis’ gorgeous kitchen, while Louis worked, or puttered around the flat. It was nice. It was domestic, and it made Harry feel comfortable.

He didn’t want to say much, but he knew Louis had to recognize that he was slowly moving some things into the bedroom. The bathroom, as well, was being taken over by Harry’s products, most of all the bath bombs that Louis insisted be displayed on a clear rack so A. Harry could remember to use them and B. Harry could see just how many he actually owned so he’d be more mindful about his purchases.

It made his stomach flutter because he knew that these were little signs that Louis was comfortable with their relationship continuing to progress. There was also the fact that Louis made sure he always saw his unwrapped gift sitting on Louis’ bedside table, just waiting for the day Harry was good enough to be given it.

“We’re gonna do a little scene,” Louis said one weekend as he checked his phone. “I have a work call in about ten minutes.” Harry’s face fell. This wasn’t anything uncommon - Louis was always working - but it still sucked when it bit into _Harry’s_ time. “Don’t give me that. I made a nice set up in my office where you can sit and be _useful_ to me. If you’re good, maybe you can be a part of these weekend calls more often. Would you like that?”

Harry nodded and let Louis take him into his office. Harry had always wanted to do a scene in here, with the big glass windows that didn’t have curtains, and Louis’ large, sleek, walnut desk that was just begging someone to get bent over and spanked. He looked around, excited to see what Louis had added for him (a chaise? A vaulting horse? A cage?), but couldn’t see anything.

Louis grabbed his headset and put it on as he gestured to Harry. “Strip.”

Harry hadn’t been wearing much anyway so he just needed to pull his shirt over his head and push his shorts down before he was completely naked. Louis was still busying himself with cleaning up his desk so Harry just got to stand there, waiting.

“Alright, come here.” Harry followed the instruction and let Louis position him between his desk and his chair. “Kneel for me. There’s a good boy. Now scoot back and let me just-”

Louis had his wrists in his hands as he pushed Harry under his desk and it took him a moment to realize what was happening. Louis wrapped a cuff around one wrist and Harry looked up, his heart starting to rabbit in his chest. Louis had secured a set of cuffs on the underside of his desk. The cuffs were sturdy strips of leather with a soft fleece underside to protect Harry’s wrists. It was a bit of an awkward position to be kept in but it was manageable, especially with the rug underneath Harry’s knees.

“Is this okay?” Louis asked, after he had secured both of Harry’s wrists.

Harry nodded quickly. “Perfect, daddy.”

“Good.” Louis gave him a quick kiss before he stood up. “I think I’ll like having you with me during the meetings. The rules are simple. You stay quiet under there all meeting and then we can take a bath together.”

Harry loved taking baths with Louis. They were some of the best rewards Louis could give him. “Yes, daddy.”

“Good boy.” Louis reached under the table and ruffled his hair, and then a moment later he was logging onto the call and stepping away from Harry’s line of sight.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was more than capable of sitting here and just _being_ in the moment. It would give him time to think about what they could do for the rest of the weekend. He’d already suggested making dinner, and so after their bath he’d throw together something quick and easy for them. He was running through the list of ingredients he knew they had when he heard a clink, and then the ruffle of fabric.

His eyes opened as there was a soft thud and he frowned. Louis was starting to talk, and there was the pad of his feet on the rug as he came closer. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw that instead of still wearing the trousers he had been in earlier (always so _fucking_ professional) his legs were bare.

Scratch that - Harry thought as Louis sat down in his chair and pulled himself forward, boxing Harry in with his legs - his entire bottom half was bare.

Harry took a deep breath of Louis’ sweet scent. He was immediately brought back to their anniversary dinner last month and the thrill of sucking Louis off under the table. Except this time Harry was restrained, unable to reach for Louis’ cock.

He swallowed, unsure what he was supposed to do. Louis was still talking away about data and numbers, all while letting his knees go lax as he spread his thighs further apart. It let Harry see his cunt, exposed as his cock thickened up. Harry wouldn’t be able to angle his head to suck his cock, but… he could easily bury his face in between his thighs and lick into him.

Was that allowed? Was that what Louis wanted? Harry tried to remember his instructions. He was just supposed to stay quiet under here.

He could be quiet while he ate pussy. He turned his head to the side and kissed Louis’ inner thigh as a warning. An acknowledgement for what he was about to do.

He wanted to purr when Louis reached down and ran his fingers through his hair, but he remembered the rule. He was meant to be quiet.

Louis kept his hand in his hair as Harry worked his way forward, kissing up his thigh, surrounded by his sweet, sweet scent. He could see that Louis was already wet and he was so excited to get a taste of it.

Louis fingers clenched in his hair as Harry licked into him. It was harder to do than when he could brace himself on Louis, but Harry still made it work. He tried to listen to the way Louis sounded as he spoke, and he was proud to hear that Louis was quickly turning into just “mhmmm” and “yes” answers.

Clearly he was doing an excellent job.

Harry closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling and the taste of Louis. He loved getting to taste the other omega, it was such a rare privilege to do so, and with his hands tied there wasn’t any distraction. He couldn’t finger himself, or even wrap a hand around Louis’ cock. He could just focus on the task at hand, taking in how Louis tasted, how he smelled, the sweet musk of him that probably bordered on cloying but Harry was just too enamored to let it bother him.

He pressed his tongue inside Louis’ cunt, tasting his slick, and he was rewarded when he felt Louis’ thighs tremble around his head, pressing closed as he came. Warm come hit his forehead and Harry wanted to pull back to try and see if he could lick the head of Louis’ cock clean but Louis kept him right there, locked in between his legs.

“Go on. Explain it to me,” Louis said, his hips starting to move as he rubbed himself against Harry’s face. Clearly one orgasm wasn’t enough for him.

Harry was more than happy to keep going. He let Louis ride his face, sucking in air as he could. He wished he could see how beautiful Louis looked, wild with abandon.

“Fuck, that’s it, baby.” Harry heard him say right as he flicked his tongue a specific way. Louis must have put himself on mute because a moment later he was back to professional as he said, “let me just get those numbers for you Mr. Kondo.”

Harry was pretty sure he pulled at least two more orgasms out of Louis before the call was over, but he couldn’t be sure because he didn’t feel another squirt of come from his cock. 

“Thank you very much for your time,” Louis said, sliding his chair away from Harry. Harry used the few moments he had to catch his breath, licking his lips and taking in the pure taste of Louis. His own cock was aching and he looked down to see it drooling and red. He wanted to whine in need but he knew he needed to keep quiet.

He didn’t have to wait long before Louis was dropping back to his knees and unlocking him from his restraints. “You were such a good boy,” Louis said as he kissed him deep and dirty, clearly trying to taste himself. “Did you like your treat?”

Harry nodded, eager to have Louis’ hands on him, even if they weren’t touching his needy cock. “You taste so good, daddy.”

“Come on. Let’s get you your reward.” Louis helped him out from under his desk and guided him towards the bathroom.

It was always so white and clean, and Louis let Harry pick out the bath bomb while he filled up the tub. It was a large tub, big enough to fit both of them comfortably, which meant it took forever to fill up. This gave Harry time to go over his bath bomb choices, though he already had an idea for which one he wanted. It was shaped like a cupcake, a swirling of pastel green and blue and glitter.

“Okay, toss it in,” Louis said as he turned off the tap and Harry was more than excited to drop the bomb into the water.

It fizzed and swirled as it changed the water and Harry ecstatic to climb in after Louis. Louis leaned back, pulling Harry to his chest so he could kiss him.

“Did you have fun?” Louis asked as he broke the kiss.

Harry nodded. “I loved that. I want to do it again.”

“Good. I’m going to be busy in the next couple months and I think having you with me helps me keep a clear head.”

“Maybe you could get a set up like that at your office,” Harry said, waggling his eyebrows.

Louis laughed and kissed him again. “My little exhibitionist, you’d like that wouldn’t you? Tucked away under my desk. You know, plenty of people come in and see me every day. They’d be able to smell you.”

“I could wear suppressants. Make it so they can’t.”

“But where’s the fun in that, baby? I’d want everyone to know I have a pretty omega at my beck and call. Ready and willing to service me in anyway I want.”

Harry squirmed in his lap, and he knew Louis could feel how hard he was. “Would you fuck me in front of them?”

Louis’ grin was wicked as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Of course.”

“Let them see how powerful you are?”

“Let them see how loud I can make the prettiest omega they’ve ever seen scream.” Louis shifted him so he was straddling his lap and Harry braced himself to get fucked.

He was surprised when instead he felt the brush of Louis’ fingers against his cunt. He squirmed, splashing the water around. “Do you think they’d want a turn?”

“Oh definitely,” Louis said, just as he pushed a finger inside Harry. “But why would I give them that? They wouldn’t know how to take care of you, would they?”

Harry shook his head as he tried to move his hips in time with Louis’ finger.

“Use your words,” Louis reminded him.

“No,” Harry gasped out.

“No what?”

“They wouldn’t know how to take care of me.”

“But I do,” Louis said, adding a second finger.

Harry practically screamed as he came around Louis’ fingers, his come dirtying the water.

Louis tsked as he removed his fingers and rubbed them on Harry’s glitter covered chest. “Look at that. You ruined the bath water with your come.”

“I’m sorry, daddy,” Harry said, not really feeling sorry. He felt boneless. “I was so hard.”

Louis reached around him and unplugged the tub so the water could drain. Harry shivered as the warm water started to recede, but before he could complain Louis was tsking again. “Came so hard and yet you’re _still_ hard.” He wrapped his fingers around Harry’s cock. “Eating me out get you this hard? Or is it the thought of being fucked in front of so many people?”

Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis, as he started to jack him off. It was double the pleasure when Louis started to finger him again, pulling him right over the edge once more. Just as the water drained another orgasm hit him, and Harry felt his cock pulse as he came, but it was the tiny sound of _drip, drip, drip_ that hit the bottom of the empty tub that made them both pause.

“Did you just squirt?” Louis asked, breaking the kiss, and pulling his fingers out of his cunt. 

Harry looked down at their glittery bodies, flushed from the heat of the water and their pleasure. His whole body was shaking, and yeah, he definitely had slick going down his thighs, but he had felt… more coming out of him.

“I? I think so?” He looked up and caught Louis’ eyes in surprise. “I think I did.”

Louis grinned. “Let’s see if you can replicate it for me.”

That was the only warning Harry had before Louis had flipped their positions, and Harry’s back was pressed into the rapidly cooling tub. He didn’t have any time to argue when Louis buried his face between his thighs and wrapped his mouth around his cock, two fingers back inside him. Harry wasn’t sure what he’d done last time to get to squirt, but he felt himself barreling towards another orgasm and he hoped - prayed - he could do it again, even just a little.

He slid back in the tub as Louis continued his assault and it was _heaven_. He tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair and road out another orgasm, coming dryly out of his cock. He wasn’t sure if he had succeeded until Louis pulled away and whispered, “absolutely filthy boy.”

“Did I do it?” Harry asked.

Louis didn’t answer until he had readjusted them and turned the water back on, filling the tub again. There was still left over glitter from the bath bomb so the water was a pretty pale glittery green.

“You did. Fucking hottest shit I’ve seen,” Louis finally said as he got them adjusted in the warm bath water, Harry curled up to his chest.

Harry hummed in satisfaction. “Don’t know how I did it, but I’m glad.”

“Guess I’ll have to keep at it,” Louis said.

“Just. Not right now. I think I need a breather.”

Louis kissed his forehead. “Of course, baby.”

***

Spring turned into summer and things continued to go well between the two of them. Harry had managed to go the last four months without a single screwup on his budget, and had even managed - with some help from Louis and Liam - to find a new job that paid comparably to what he had been making, and didn’t involve HR trying to harass him at every turn.

Harry had also managed to save up enough for a week long trip he’d wanted to do in August and when he’d sent Louis the screenshot of his goal Louis had immediately congratulated him and told him they needed to celebrate. Harry hoped that meant he would _finally_ get the present he had been promised.

The celebration ended up being a picnic in one of the parks near Louis’ flat. The weather was nice and warm, with the sun high in the sky - not that Harry could really see it from the trees that shaded in the area they’d picked out to have their lunch. He was all smiles, as today was a rare opportunity to see Louis out in public dressed casually.

Harry had learned over the last ten months that Louis wore clothes as a shield as much as a weapon. They were meant to protect him in his day to day life: a well put together omega, who was no-nonsense, focused entirely on his job. It wasn’t enough to get him the respect he deserved but Louis assured him it would be so much harder if he didn’t wear them.

So to wear casual clothes out in public, especially the mid-thigh length omega style shorts Louis was currently wearing, was a statement of pure relaxation on his part. Harry admired the way Louis looked, sprawled out on the blanket, eyes closed as he soaked up the sun that was coming through the trees.

People were biking along the path that bordered their secluded little section, and Harry could see glimpses of them through the thickets. But no one was stopping to look at them. And it was not enough to interrupt the peacefulness that settled over them.

Harry curled up next to Louis, happy and content. He traced along the designs of his t-shirt, grinning.

“Hey, daddy?”

Louis cracked an eye, looking amused. “Yeah, baby?”

“Did I see wrong or was there a present in the bag you brought?”

Louis laughed. “You weren’t supposed to go peeking.”

“I was looking for sunscreen. You don’t want me to burn like I did at the beach, do you?”

“Of course not.” Louis made a spectacle of getting up and reaching for his bag. He pulled out the wrapped gift Harry recognized as _his_. It had lived the last four months on Louis’ bedside table, a rectangular box, holding his collar, that made him more and more sure of what it was every time he saw it. “I still don’t know if I should give this to you.”

It was only because he said it so casual, and mocking, that Harry knew he wasn’t really being serious. So Harry played along. He leaned into Louis’ space and pouted. “But daddy. Please?”

Finally, after all these months, Louis handed him his gift. “Congratulations on saving up for your trip baby. You’ve done really well, and I really hope you like this.” He gave Harry a gentle kiss on the lips.

Harry was smiling as he unwrapped the box, excited to see what kind of style collar Louis had gotten him. He lifted the lid and stared down at the rose gold band that sat nestled inside a box. Harry blinked, confused. It wasn’t large enough to go around his neck, but he still saw the screwdriver that was right above the band, which meant it was still a collar - at least… Harry was pretty sure.

“Harry?” Louis asked, picking the box up out of his hand so he could take the band out. “Is this okay? I thought, you know after everything, something more serious.”

Harry opened his mouth, still confused, as Louis took his wrist. Then he caught the brand name on the inside of the box.

 _Cartier_.

Harry snatched his hand away and gasped, the realization hitting him. “ _Louis_! You said the budget was only a hundred quid! Why would you buy me that?”

Louis smiled and took his wrist back, unscrewing the _fucking eternity love bracelet from Cartier_ and fitting it around his wrist. He then locked it in place, smugness radiating off of him. “A perfect fit.”

Harry clutched his wrist to his chest, feeling the cool gold warm up to his skin easily. “I- _Louis_.” Tears sprung to his eyes and he shook his head in disbelief. “You’ve had this for four months!”

“Of course I have. I bought it around Christmas. Knew even then that I wanted you for myself.”

Harry couldn’t stop touching the bracelet. It was beautiful, the motif of screws around it masking where the real screw was. He’d never be able to take it off without Louis. “I love it. I love _you_.”

Louis smiled and pulled him into a kiss. This wasn’t the first time Harry had said it and he knew it wasn’t going to be the last. “I love you too, baby. I have one more reward for you.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, breathless.

Louis nodded. “Get undressed. Want to see what you look like wearing just your collar.”

Harry shivered and looked around. People were still walking by on the path outside where they were tucked away, and anyone could walk in if they wanted. “Undress?”

Louis nodded. “Do you trust me?”

Harry’s heart was thumping in his chest, but he couldn’t deny that the idea turned him on immensely. He looked around one last time before pulling off his t-shirt. The shorts he was wearing went next, along with his panties. Louis grinned as he picked up his panties and put them in his pocket.

“Lavender. Very fitting for summer.”

Harry felt flush over his entire body. It was a warm day, but being completely naked out in the open made him shiver. “How do I look wearing my collar?” He tried to be brave as he wiggled his wrist.

Louis smirked as he leaned over Harry, urging him to lay out on the blanket. “Beautiful. Just like I knew. Play with yourself for me.”

Harry was shy as his hand drifted down to his stomach. His cock was hard, turned on despite his caution about what was happening. He stroked himself, teasing the tip in a show for Louis. 

The more and more turned on he got the braver he got. He spread his legs and exposed his cunt.

“Such a pretty pussy,” Louis breathed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s inner thigh.

Harry’s head rolled back and he waited with bated breath for Louis to move _up_.

Of course. It wasn’t that easy. Louis took his time, kissing up to the vee of his hip, arching around Harry’s aching cock, and then down the other side. It caused Harry’s breath to pick up, panting and aching in need.

When he finally dove in, it was with extreme hunger. He ate pussy like a starving omega and it always brought Harry desperately close in a matter of moments. The way his tongue licked flat across his slit, before diving in and opening him up was divine. Harry’s thighs clamped down unwittingly, trapping Louis’ head in between them as he ate. 

He continued to stroke his own cock, feeling the build up in his stomach, and soaking down out of his cunt. Where Louis seemed intent on licking it all up.

His eyes rolled back as he felt two of Louis’ fingers join his tongue, curling up and making Harry see stars.

“Shit,” he swore, thighs quivering as he felt himself get closer. Louis rubbed faster, the sure fire way they’d found to get him close to squirting. “So close, so close.”

His eyes closed and he felt himself come, shooting up over his chest. He felt wet down where Louis was but he wasn’t sure he’d accomplished what they’d wanted until he came down and heard the praise Louis was whispering.

“Such a good omega for daddy. Squirting all over my hand.” Louis was licking his fingers clean and grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “Love when you get me dirty like that.” He climbed up Harry’s body, dragging his wet hand over Harry’s chest. He smelled like sex and come and Harry’s slick. It was a great combination. He buried his face in Harry’s neck, scenting him. “Undo my shorts baby. Gonna fuck you right here.”

Harry’s hands were clumsy as he undid Louis’ zipper. He wrapped a hand around his cock, finding it hard already.

He was keenly aware of the footsteps just on the other side of the brush as he wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist. If they were caught this wouldn’t be something they could explain away. Not like on the tube, where they could have jumped away quickly. Now he was completely exposed, getting fucked by his daddy out in the open.

He bit his lip as Louis hit a particularly good spot. He could see a glint in Louis’ eyes and he knew what was coming.

“Gonna need you to be louder than that baby.”

Blood rushed to his ears and he moaned low.

“Louder,” Louis whispered in his ear. “When you come I want everyone to stop and listen.”

Harry didn’t know if that was possible. His cock twitched again despite the previous orgasm and he knew Louis was going to pull another out of him soon.

Louis kissed his neck before biting down and Harry’s eyes widened. Omegas couldn’t claim other omegas so the bite was pure possessiveness. It caused him to moan louder than he intended.

“Good boy. Louder. Let the whole park hear you.”

Another good thrust had Harry moaning again and he didn’t hold back. He let himself be loud as Louis pounded into him. He didn’t care if they got caught. The thought turned him on.

“Ready for my come baby?”

Harry just nodded and clung to Louis as they both came, shaking through their orgasms.

No one came into their little get away area. Louis extracted himself from Harry and pulled out another blanket from his bag, using it to drape over him. “Such a good boy.” He took Harry’s wrist and kissed his collar as he settled in next to Harry. “I love you. And I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you too, daddy.” Harry curled up against him and smiled. Sometimes he got moments where he thought about what had grown between the two of them, and he couldn’t believe it. He knew he was lucky. When he’d put the ad out he hadn’t expected to find someone like Louis. Kind, wonderful, _hot and dominate_.

He was more than happy with what had come from it, and he couldn’t wait to see what happened next. Maybe they’d move in together. Maybe they’d fuck their way through Europe. Maybe one day Louis would take him into his office and show him off to all of the alphas and betas he worked with. Anything was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave kudos, a comment, or [reblog the tumblr post](https://sadaveniren.tumblr.com/post/625448273050812416/youre-outta-control-what-is-your-mind-by)


End file.
